Dsengaño
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Historias cortas, drables, de múltiples parejas de KnB (yaoi principalmente, quizás algo hetero o yuri) con el tema "desengaño" se aceptan sugerencias. Primera pareja: Kagakuro, aokuro, kagahimu.. Segunda historia: MidoAka MidoTaka
1. Chapter 1

Desengaño

Historia 1:

Admítelo, debes de admitirlo, Kagami Taiga, que así como tú no lo amas del todo, cómo tú no puedes amarlo, él tampoco te ama, él sigo amando a su luz del pasado.

Es doloroso y la vez no lo es, pero la verdad es lo mejor ¿o No? Tú fuiste su vía de escape, el destino los encontró para lamer sus heridas el uno al otro. Porque aunque te duele, desengáñate, tú amaste más que solo un hermano a Himuro...ensucias la palabra "hermano" aunque eso solo lo notaste llegando a Japón.

Japón es diferente a Estados Unidos, abismalmente, y no encajas del todo, pero Kuroko te hizo sentir bien desde el principio, un apoyo, ambos apoyándose mutuamente; quizás era porque secretamente ambos ocultaban su doloroso pasado con otras personas importantes; burlón destino, que ambos pasados tuvieran que ver con el deporte que más les apasionaba. Felizmente tu prioridad siempre fue el básquet, porque ver este beso entre ellos dos resulta mucho menos doloroso.

El básquet es y será lo más importante en tu vida y todos te pronostican un brillante futuro en aquel deporte, y si alguna vez pensante en renunciar y dedicarte a otra cosa que comenzaba a apasionarte, prefieres no hacerlo y seguir con lo que nunca te abandonara; porque mientras tengas tu sueño, mientras tengas tu perfecto deporte, duro y complicado como un amante nada te hará falta: ni tu hermano ni tu (desde hoy) ex amante. Dejarás ir a Kuroko Tetsuya, quizás por ello nunca te atreviste a llamarlo por su nombre; quizás es porque siempre te inspiró una lejanía. Siempre en sus ojos viste que no te veía a ti sino que esa sonrisa guardaba cierta nostalgia... y ahí mismo lo compruebas...no nació para ti. Ellos dos nacieron para dañarse y reconciliarse mutuamente, no podías apostar a que se quedarían juntos, ni que de nuevo Aomine y sus inseguridades no le harían daño a Kuroko, pero podías estar seguro que era mejor no meterte, porque desengáñate, desde el comienzo y a pesar de que no lo ames, siempre te dolerá verlo sufrir, siempre te carcomerá no haber logrado que solo te mirase a ti. Pero a quien le importa, el amor es algo demasiado intangible, demasiado confuso, que no sabes ni donde comienza ni cuando acaba. Desengáñate, no tienes idea cuando dejaste de querer a Himuro y cuando te reconciliaste fue solo un abrazo de hermanos y cuando te empezó a dolor más sufrir a Kuroko que cualquier otro amigo

No importa, hoy tomas el balón, te rascas la nuca incomodo porque han notado que los veías, Aomine te observa ganador, decidido, a posesivo y tú simplemente te despides con la mano de Kuroko. Este piensa decirte algo, lo vez en sus labios murmurantes, pero tú solo le sueltas una sonrisa y te marchas dándoles la espalda; rebotas el balón un par de veces y estas decidido a que pasaras la tarde practicando con esta; porque tu pasión es lo único que no te abandonará, pero quizás sea necesario pasar por un par de alimentos antes de ello y en la tarde te la apsaras viendo grabaciones de NBA o de WNBA para ver a tu casi madre y entrenadora jugar en el pasado. Quizás llames a Himuro y esperas no esté tan ocupado, pues al parecer se está tomando en serio eso de perseguir a Murasakibara al instituto de cocina. Sonríes, todos deciden su vida, tu hermano también. Y sin pensarlo ya estas marcando su número.

—¿Taiga?

— …..

Sí, sabes que él también tiene pareja y no te asusta ni a él, vivieron en América por mucho tiempo como para asustarse por que también les guste el mismo sexo; sin embargo y como solo el lazo de hermanos puede lograr y felizmente nunca le contaste que alguna vez lo miraste de otra manera, Himuro…

— Paso algo con aquel chico ¿verdad?

Himuro sigue leyéndote con simpleza.

—Voy para allá, nos vemos en tu departamento y no te preocupes llevaré lo necesario para pasar un buen rato viendo las grabaciones de Alex.

—Pero….

—A él no le importa, solo debo consentirlo el fin de semana y estará bien. Además eres mi hermano.

En verdad agradecías nunca habérsele confesado o hubiese arruinado una relación tan firme, que se reconstruyó después de su partido. Lo único que querías ahora era ir y darte una buena ducha. Sin saber que alguien te había seguido pero que se quedó sin saber que hacer o decir a unos metros.

Kagami Taiga se desengañó de muchas coas, de sus sentimientos, de sus falsos sentimientos y de las mentiras sobre otras que se dijo desde hace muchos años, pero como todo joven era solo cuestión de tiempo el que se recuperase o a ello le apostaba todo en esos momentos.

Cuando no haya nadie ahí siempre estaban los hermanos y fue lo que sucedió. En medio de dulces, comida chatarra le contó lo que sentía sobre Kuroko, sus contradicciones y su hermano le regaló un cómodo silencio y luego, después de todo su desfogue, un abrazo que fue suficiente para saber que podría hacer mucho más que levantarse y seguir. El futuro aun seguía siendo brillante y lo sería aun más.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de autora: Hola! aquí vengo con la siguiente historia! a partir de ahora cualquier review aninomo lo respondere abajo, osea aprtir de los review anonimos que dejen para este capi...Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste esta historia que será Midoaka y Midotaka Cual será el amor de verdad? horizontal o vertical? Decidí actualizar semanal cada lunes...Nos leemos!

* * *

Historia 2:

Él era perfecto, todo en él era perfecto, los protegía, era como la figura paternal o maternal que esos chicos no tenían. o quizás exagerabas pero tú lo veías así de grande. Tú lo apoyabas porque no podías hacer más que eso, te sentías incapaz de hacer más. Aunque en el fondo desde que lo conociste y comenzaste a tratarlo y él a platicarte con su forma particular, inteligente y esa sonrisilla que a veces soltaba, sentiste algo diferente y novedoso. Y todo resultó en que solo pudiste amarlo en silencio.

Aguantabas ese desagradable sentimiento que tus padres médicos y científicos descartan como innecesaria, y si era a un hombre quizás te tacharon de estúpido, porque en tu país y con gente tan tradicionalista como tus padres estarías seguro que te darían una larga charla sobre lo estúpido que era desear a alguien con quien no podrías procrear en un futuro.

Pero que importaba, un poco de rebeldía en tus pensamientos se colaba porque realmente era amor. El ajedrez, jugarlo tomo totalmente otra imagen, esto era algo más que un juego de inteligencias, eras tu sometiéndote a él. Lo admitiste, pero siempre en secreto y silencio. Te contentaste con sus palabras de ocasional elogio, con ser su confidente, su testigo de sus cambios, de sus decisiones, sus planes aun en contra de los propios chicos que antes protegió.

Te desengañaste del todo cuando viste como besaba de forman insistente a Murasakibara. No era tan perfecto ¿verdad? Lo viste más terrenal, él también había caído en aquel sentimiento, tu amor platónico quiso ser real, pero cobardemente también callaste y seguiste obedeciéndolo, aún cuando viste rastros de que todo iba mal. Te concentraste en no ser una pieza totalmente desechable para él. El Akashi que protegía a la generación había desaparecido y lo ocultaste, fuiste cómplice de todo. No aconsejaste, no protegiste, solo criticabas, solo callabas en silencio propio. Tú y Kise como dos extraños, sorprendidos, y ahí aguantaste.

Solo observaste como Akashi se desmoronaba por sus recuerdos de infancia; como resurgía como una persona totalmente diferente. Ya los sospechabas, no por nada siempre lo observabas. También fuiste mudo testigo del daño final de Murasakibara, de aquel joven enorme que de alguna manera había obtenido lo que tú no pudiste de Akashi. Y como este en sus paporretas, en su confusión de infante daño a Akashi y todo terminó. Lo supiste ese día: se habían condenado por completo. Ya no había luz, no había salida y tu solo callaste, permaneciste a su lado. Porque estarías solo sin él, solo. Aunque de igual manera te quedaste solo.

No eras el más querido entre tus compañeros, pero eras autoridad como vice capitán y te respetaban, en aquel momento nadie respetaba a nadie, todos se aburrían de los otros. No se soportaban: todos eran un montón de niños que no sabían cómo gritar por ayuda. Observaste y participaste en la jugarreta que le hicieron al amigo de Kuroko. Callaste. Observaste como Kuroko los abandonó. Como Aomine y todos los demás comenzaron a odiar el deporte que antes habían amado pero permaneciste silencioso.

Y ahora lo lamentas. Ha pasado tanto ya, pero finalmente y aunque no lo digas, gracias a Kuroko pudiste ver lo que tenías cerca, que ya no estabas más solo. Que aquel chico que silenciosamente había jurado vengarse de ti, era tu complemento, tu apoyo, tu alegría, tu luz. No lo dirías, pero sinceramente era lo que tú buscaste. No era como con Akashi, el inalcanzable. Este chico es diferente, este chico es totalmente alcanzable y palpable. Te lo recuerda cada que puede…

— ¡SHin-chan! Ayúdame con este problema de química, sino no pasare el examen y no ingresare a la misma universidad que tú.

Desengáñate, para que tu hayas dejado ir a la universidad de Tokyo por una más accesible para Takao es porque lo amas de forma horizontal: sin miedos, sin tapujos más que el que se enteren tus padres. Por ahora, no es necesario pero algún día te importara poco que lo hagan. No sabes si son amantes, en realidad nunca se han confesado y Takao no te lo exige de forma abierta, aunque empiezas a sentir miedo y ganas de poseerlo. Desengáñate, lo único que quieres es que sea solo tuyo y que no se atreva a irse, que te siga persiguiendo como hasta ahora. No es Akashi y agradeces que no lo sea, porque amar a Akashi fue doloroso y ahora solo puedes mirarlo con un poco de nostalgia, con un poco de alegría por verle recuperarse y por poder jugar de vez en cuando un partido de ajedrez; aunque te siga venciendo nunca te rendirás y es una pequeña obsesión que siendo sinceros nunca dejaras ir. Takao, casi como reto personal, quiere ayudarte a vencerlo en el básquet y piensas que está bien, lo lograran, aun tiene cuatro años de universidad, porque están seguros que después de vigilar que ambos ingresen a la misma universidad seguirán participando en torneos de básquet.

— ¡Shin-chan! Estas pensando en alguien...

Y solo por esta vez te permites distraerlo con un beso rápido y fugaz, pero era obvio que Takao no quería solo uno así de simple, y terminas envolviéndolo entre tus brazos por completo: besándolo con deseo y con esa sentimiento que oscurece tu alma y tus sentidos los adormece a partes iguales pero que a la vez es cálido y te hace sentir feliz. Ambos caen, sabes que tendrán que seguir estudiando en un par de horas.

* * *

Notas finales: la continuación se los dejo a su imaginacion. Yo aquí llena de fellings por el fin del manga, aunque esto lo escribí antes de leer el final, siempre sentí que Akashi se recuperaría. Y bueno desde el capitulo de Rakuzan vs Shutoku senti la necesidad de escribir esta historia sobre los sentimientos de Midorima hacia Akashi y hacia Takao. Espero les haya gustado y siganme diciendo que parejas quieran por ahora la tercera historia sería KagamiXHimuro yMuramuro; la cuarta será KiyoshiXMakoto y la quinta será akafuri... cuales más desean? cual la fallida cual la lograda?


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de autora: Hola! aquí trayendo a tiempo la actualización de esta serie de historias... me encata escribirlas bajo este lema "desengaño" gracias por leer y participar y bueno en este caso habra kagahimu kagakuro y muramura... cual feliz... cual no se dará? los sigueintes capis empezamosn con las aprejas por las que me han pedido.. abajo les indico cuales serán las siguientes! la primera partede este fic es post copa de invierno aunque no esta copa sino la de su ultimo hipotetico año y luego es el tiempo de la universidad a kagami y porque lee etica medica porque se lee para carrera de emergencias medicas que es algo relacinado con lo de ser bombero.. kuroko Himuro y Mura sus carreras la dejoa su imaginación! disfruten!

* * *

Historia 3:

Desengáñate, él en verdad era un ser coqueto, era su forma de ser. Sí era cierto, pero, desengáñate, tu solo fuiste un hermano con quien competir, un buen hermano, solo un hermano; desengáñate, que sus cuidados "maternales" ahora pertenecían a ese gigante al que habías enfrentado. Con la intensidad que tú no podías olvidarlo, él ya lo había hecho y ahora que finalmente se solucionaron las cosas solo eran hermanos, rivales: él tenía alguien más con quien no solamente conversaba con su forma coqueta de ser, no, ahí había algo más y lo sabías con certeza.

¿Pero quién dice que no se puede engañar al corazón y a la mente? Porque como dicen, uno puede negar hasta el final…pero los seres humanos confiamos tanto en nuestros ojos que cualquier defensa o autodefensa se hace pedazos cuando nuestros propios ojos son testigos.

Quisiste vomitar… en ese momento toda tu educación liberal se fue bastante lejos, mucho más allá del país lejano de donde viniste. En ese momento, no pudiste sino gritar su nombre y hacer que este voltease con las mejillas sonrojadas. En ese momento fuiste un verdadero tigre despiadado, que olvidó que los hermanos están para comprender.

Himuro besaba con pasión a aquel gigante... no era solo coquetería sino que realmente aquel gigante, tenia de tu hermano más de lo que tú podrías solo soñar. Gritaste a todo pulmón que no querías verlo, dejándole sumamente confundido y dolido, cabe añadir. Pero en aquel momento no te importo. ¡Desengáñate! No fue por tu educación o prejuicios, ¡Hazte el favor! Sí tú lo deseas de la misma manera... En aquel momento el amable Kagami había desaparecido…tus ojos solo podían observarlo con enojo.

De alguna manera, que solo Kuroko sabe, interpretó detalladamente tus sentimientos. A veces parece que ese chico, tu sombra, puede leer mentes o es que simplemente tiene experiencia leyendo Idiotas del básquetbol como tú...Quizás esa sea la razón.

De nuevo, y debes agradecerlo, debes recordar agradecerlo como se debe esta vez, preparó un acercamiento ente ustedes. Al fin pudiste ver lo que tu indiferencia le había hecho a Tatsuya... ¡Eran hermanos! Te recordaste y también recordaste que fuera de esa cabeza fría había un corazón ardiente en Tatsuya, un corazón que podía ser fácilmente dañado. Entendiste y comprendiste lo importante que eras en la vida de él. Como solo los seres humanos podemos ser de egocéntricos, te sentiste querido y muy bien...Himuro te necesitaba aunque no de la forma que quisieras. Daba igual, el hecho de que te haya extrañado, de que le haya realmente dolido tu indiferencia…tu rechazo de llamadas entrantes, te hacía sentir mejor y que no había sido totalmente dejado de lado por Murasakibara.

Sin embargo, algo debió quedarte muy claro, Murasakibara ahora ocupaba al menos la mitad de importancia en la vida de Tatsuya. Debiste balancear: tu egoísmo o la ruina de tu mejor amigo…..Tú y Murasakibara junto al básquet (coincidencia que las relaciones de Himuro fueran solo por el básquet) eran todo para el muchacho.

Himuro te observó con aquella mirada nerviosa, disculpándose en silencio de si su relación te afectaba o no. Obviamente no te afectaba el hecho de que estuviera con un hombre… o quizás sí.. ¿Sería lo mismo que con una mujer? Quizás sí, quizás no... Quizás solo te hubieses rendido más fácil... resignado era una mejor palabra. Además la relación de dos hombres involucraba más cosas... más que no querías imaginar.

Pero debo recocerte, que en aquel momento balanceaste perfectamente y te diste cuenta que nunca podrías vivir viendo aquel semblante sombrío en Himuro; ello si resultabas vivo, pues Murasakibara había llegado a mínimo a la adolescencia estando al lado de Himuro... Himuro era tan "maternal" si se te permitía aquella palabra, pero aunque maldijeras todo lo que quisieras, tenías que aceptar que eran la pareja perfecta.

Murasakibara llenaba tu amigo de formas emocionales que solo ellos se comprendían. Debiste aceptar que no había lugar para interferir. Porque lo ambas ¡oh claro que lo amabas! Lo sé, sé que lo amaste, pero justamente por ello sonreíste como idiota, alzaste tus brazos solo para revolver el cabello sedoso y perfecto de tu amigo. Jalaste a Kuroko a tu lado y señalaste que ambos también eran pareja por lo que no había ascos ni prejuicios. Y debemos reconocerlo: Kuroko es un perfecto mentiroso… con naturalidad casi temible señaló los supuestos sentimientos que ambos tenían. De verdad que no quisiste explorar más en sus comentarios, en sus tonos, pero el resultado fue convincente. Himuro se tranquilizó, se sintió bien y de nuevo aquel hermoso rostro se detalló con los gesto coquetos y naturales que siempre tuvo.

Te preguntó el porqué de aquella reacción y solo le dijiste que fueron: "celos de hermano" dada tu naturaleza o la naturaleza que los otros te dan te creyó. Y notaste que tú también eras un perfecto mentiroso… Notaste a la vez que Kuroko y tu eran el uno para el otro en términos más allá del básquet.

Tu falsa relación se dio a conocer demasiado rápido entre todos sus conocidos. Te sorprendiste en que todos lo vieran previsible incluso el propio Aomine quien te advirtió que no lastimases a Kuroko. Bueno, todos los de la generación te lo advirtieron a su forma. La más temible fue obviamente la de Akashi.

Y solo observaste… solo los observaste, alejarse al lado de la comida del bufet que habían preparado en aquella reunión para que se reconcilien tú y Tatsuya y que luego continuo para festejar que al fin todos eran universitarios. Tatsuya y Murasakibara se besaban de a ratos, se miraban con asquerosa ternura, con una dulzura solo rivalizaba con los dulces con los que Tatsuya alimentaba en la boca a Murasakibara. Atsushi Murasakiabra era el niño consentido de Himuro, y este parecía increíblemente feliz de consentirlo. No quiste ver, aquello pasaba de lo vomitivo para ti. Está bien que tu hermano fuese feliz, pero ello no implicaba que tuvieras que serle de espectador en medio de tanta melosidad…

Saliste de tu departamento, porque sí tus sin vergüenzas sempai y ex generación de los milagros se habían auto invitado a tu departamento. Cuando resoplaste, tratando de tranquilizarte, un saludo te despertó de tu propia frustración. Kuroko... por supuesto que debía ser él.

Te atreviste a preguntarle por qué había aceptado hacerse pasar por tu novio. Kuroko solo encogió los hombros. Ambos se mantuvieron callados, quietos pero no fue incomodo, fue tranquilizador. La presencia casi indetectable del peli celeste era reconfortante pero no agobiante. Kuroko era un apoyo en todo sentido...te hacía sentir bien... completamente tranquilo y era irónico porque el chico podía sacarte de tus casillas cuando quería.

Así que casi como si te expulsaran de una nube, te diste cuenta de lo obvio, pero debes admitir que ni siquiera tú te esperabas comprobarlo dándole un beso rápido en los labios. Te agradó más de lo que supusiste…Aceptémoslo Kuroko es un chico bastante atractivo. Justo como lo supusiste te correspondió: Kuroko se había enamorado de ti. Sonreíste. Para luego terminar con tu mirada dirigida al suelo, pensando en cosas a la misma vez y ¡desengáñate no es tu fuerte!

Aunque si de algo te desengañaste por completo fue en entender que no había nadie quien te comprendiera mejor que Kuroko, ni siquiera tu mismo. Él sabía lo que querías y sentías antes incluso de que tu lo notases. "Tiempo...necesitas tiempo" Solo asentiste y así ambos quedaron viendo la calle vacía, mientras a lo lejos escuchaban a sus amigos gritar ya ebrios por el sake que habían traficado para celebrar como era debido.

Y ahora confianzudamente abrazas la cadera de Kuroko mientras este estudia para su próximo examen. Le acechas, enceguecido por su fragancia, por la fragancia que llegó a obsesionarte con los años. Están en el recibidor de sus habitaciones compartidas...irónicamente con Murasakibara y Himuro. Pero vale, dicen que para enfrentar tu propio dolor debes visitarlo seguido: y pues le das la razón ¡llevas viviendo junto a esa pareja, observando sus melosidades 3 años y medio! Sin embargo, ahora te encuentras queriendo tocar la piel pálida de tu novio, queriendo envolverlo en un abrazo necesitado...piel contra piel

— ¡Kagami-kun!

Te llama la atención tu novio, pues en verdad es un examen importante. Casi finalizan sus carreras y podrán vivir juntos en un apartamento.

— ¡Taiga!

Es tu hermano, al que ahora vez de nuevo como solo un hermano. Al que cuando vez besando a su novio y seguro futuro conviviente, solo siente ganas de fastidiarlos y joderles el romance un poco pero solo como un hermano lo haría.

Están ambos solos al fin, Murasakibara y Himuro se fueron a dormir, tú acompañas a Kuroko mientras también estudias sobre ética médica. Kuroko al fin termina y se recuesta en tus muslos, te acaricia con dulzura y tú cierras los ojos, enternecido. Y de nuevo esta esa expresión de miedo e inseguridad. Finalmente le sueltas aquello que no habías estado seguro de decir, pero que ahora lo estas: "te amo". Te das cuenta que justamente no se lo dijiste hace medio año porque temías lastimarlo al no ser verdad y es que... ¡desengáñate" Kuroko y los demás sabían de tus sentimientos por este incluso antes de que tú los admitieses. Tatsuya...Tatsuya es solo una parte de tu mente y tu vida...Kuroko ocupa la mayor parte, juntos con sus sueños conjuntos, al igual que sucede los mismo con tu amado hermano... pero eso sí solo "hermano" y se lo dejas bien en claro con el beso que le das a tu futuro y apoyo.

* * *

Notas finales: Gracias por leer y el siguiente capitulo habra Kiyohana me han pedido tragica y otra feliz.. así que será todo un reto peor ya veremos como se desarrolla! la sigueinte será akafuri y al mismo tiempo muraka ya me lo tengo pensado y espeor que les guste ... la sguinete será akakuro... si me olvido de alguan haganmela recordar porfavor y sigan dejandome sus sugerencias! me encatan explorar sobre los sentimientos de estos personajes pniendolos en caso de yaoi y sobre las parejas! alguna cn Aomine? Kise?' ogiwara?


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de autor: Hola! perdon por el retraso de tres días, pero estoy tratando de cumplir con que sea semanal... Fue dificil hacer este pequeño drable de esta pareja pero termino por gustarme mucho hacerlo...así que la proxima seman habra otrao como una pequeña continuación , aparte de la pedida akafuri...Así que leanlo y diganme que les pareció.

* * *

Desengaño 4

Y ahí están celebrando su victoria...la victoria total… ¡Son la escuela más poderosa de la copa de invierno! ¿Y qué?

Por supuesto, te dices miles de veces que no te importa, que no estuviste en cada apartido observando su juego. Tú no ibas a ser uno más de los que Seirin devolvió al camino de la ¿luz? "Patético" dices una y otra vez y lo sueltas en uno que otro murmullo. Ese tal Kuroko, el que fue pilar base de Seirin para que ganara se amista con su antiguo capitán y este sonríe. No sabes si sería prudente vomitar en este momento. Pero aún con todo ese rosa a tu alrededor y que te obligaste a ver desde que te vencieron, desde las estúpidas palabras de Tepei kiyoshi al finalizar su partida, solo puedes sentir aún más repulsión por la cargada que le da Kiyoshi a su entrenadora, esa levantada en volandas tan perfecta, aun cuando seguramente el tipo esta moribundo de cansancio se toma el trabajo de abrazarla y cargarla. Las odias… lo odias…

¡Desengáñate! Esta imagen no es la más estúpida y absurdamente melosa que vez pues es peor cuando aquel tipejo con anteojos se une al abrazo hacia la entrenadora. Lo ves tan claro en su mirada castaña…. ¿él la ama ... ella lo ama pero el capitán también la ama a ella… ¡patético!

No entiendes que haces observando, en estos momentos la llamada generación de los milagros se va abriendo camino hacia los ganadores para felicitarlos. Bueno algunos más participativos que otros o jaloneados por sus "compañeros" (porque en su mundillo todos saben que tales complementariedades van más allá) pero que te importa… claro… repítelo una y otra vez, sin embargo, sigues ahí ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué se gire? ¡Si nunca lo ha hecho! ¡Ni nunca lo hará!

Ni siquiera cuando te preocupaste internamente cuando pelearon contra Tou y contra Imayoshi… está bien, disfrutaste el partido, la desesperación de tal equipo, pero también…debes admitirlo, aunque sea para ti mismo, disfrutaste verlo ganar. Pero ello ya no importa... porque no se giró no se girara jamás.

El gran hombre es benevolente con sus amigos, y lo es contigo… pero solo como amigos. Nadie conoce como mata pedazo a pedazo eso que la gente llama sentimientos. Nunca quisiste sentirlos, era estúpido, inútil: no te ayudaba en nada, no te otorgaba nada, solo habías visto personas perder la cordura por tal inútil sentir. Tú la perdías por algo que te gratificaba que era el básquet y despedazar la felicidad de otros haciéndoles ver y enseñándoles una gran lección. Tepei brilla, ilumina y protege el camino de todos los que lo rodean, como si fuera un gran padre de familia…seguro que lo será y seguro que al lado de esa mujer.

Ríes sarcásticamente, estás seguro que en unos años te enteraras por ahí del acontecimiento… de la unión de ese estúpido que nunca te vio y de aquella simplona mujer ¿no lo crees? Por supuesto que sí. Estas seguro, al girar tu cuerpo y dirigirte como algunos a la salida. Es demasiado exceso de azúcar por hoy. Suficiente. Debes planear tu venganza y revancha...debes seguir el camino que elegiste el de ir por ahí destruyendo y haciendo pisar tierra a crédulos como Teppei que no se dan cuenta que brillan demasiado.

Un recuerdo que quieres borrar de tu memoria aparece de la nada y tu pecho se contrae ¡Que estúpido! Murmuras exasperado. Tu nunca tuviste lo que quisiste porque realmente no lo supiste, estabas inconforme constantemente, tus padres ya no te aguantaban... bueno con las jutas se aguantaban entre ellos. Pero al fin llegó la oportunidad en el básquet. Encontraste donde desfogar todas tus ideas, todo eso que tu mente creaba tan rápido: estrategias, planes, regímenes de entrenamiento ¡todo! Ahora tenías un apoyo...pero sentías que solo te hundías en la oscuridad con este... y aun así ¡que más da ¡ te giraste... o eso pensaste pues nadie se giro ... él tampoco., por supuesto.

Asumiste que el estúpido recuerdo se había ido y seguiste. Volteas un segundo antes de que Kiyoshi quede fuera de tu campo de visión, y los ves ahí todos sonrieses abrazados en aquel... tan estúpido... tan… doloroso.. ¡Asúmelo! ¡desengáñate! Debes saber que este sentimiento que quema son celos... que quieres destruirlo, que quisiste hacerlo pedazos para que no volviese a iniciar con otras personas como lo hizo con Seirin aquella mujer y aquel tipo de anteojos… hasta pareciera que hubiesen formado ya una familia... quizás así lo era.

Fingiste que estabas completamente bien, llamaste a los de tu equipo y todos se retiraron, pero un simple pensamiento te hizo dar un ligero mareo... no, más bien fue aquel recuerdo que no te dejaba pensar claramente. Fue en secundaria, para que querer presionar a tu precioso cerebro a reprimirlo más si no podías, aquel fue uno de los campamentos de veranos para entrenar. Habían probado una bebida extraña del entrenador solo para retarse, todo del quipo había caído rendido dormido. Sin embargo, tú y él estaban solos en medio de la oscuridad, pues habían apagado las luces para que nadie notase que aun no dormían como se debía, los juegos artificiales estallaban sin ruega a lo lejos, pillando de colores chillones y desagradables a tu parecer el cielo nocturno que tanto te gustaba por ser apacible. Además de ello te daban malos recuerdos aquellas luces, pero sin esperártelo aceptaste el abrazo protector pero inesperado de Teppei. ¡No lo niegues! No te atrevas a negármelo ni a negártelo... disfrutaste sentir su calor, su fuerza, ese calor protector comparado solo con el odioso sol. Te apresó bien, firme pero con extraño cuidado en sus brazos. Le gritaste, te dijo que te callaras, gritaste más y como en una patética película de colegialas te dio un beso rápido en los labios. No lo creías… me río... Debiste ver tu rostro patético en aquel momento... tan abochornado estabas que la sangre no llegaba a tu cerebro, a tu preciado y cuidado cerebro, pero ello te permitió echarle la culpa a aquel beso por refugiarte en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente el alcohol hizo mella en tu genialidad pero no en sus sonrisa resplandeciente...le habías contado parte de tus problemas, miedos y titubeos en el juego que amaban, En respuesta, él te consoló como un hermano mayor y al día siguiente te revolvió el cabello como a uno menor ¡lo odiaste! ¿Cómo se atrevía a comportarse así? Tu sentías todo tu ser revolotear confusamente… tus energías y pensamientos golpearse incasablemente uno contra otros… Nunca recuperaste tu cordura sentimental y emocional con respecto a Teppei. Ya desde antes podáis ver mas allá de esos simples mortales y tenias esa extraña manía un poco sádica, pero que importaba… todo estaba bajo control... y seguía estándolo, pero lo que nunca podrás controlar es ese extraño dolor cada vez que vez a Teppei, así como el amargo sabor en tu boca que se instaura cuando este mira de esa forma tan calida y única a esa mujer….la odias, lo odias… odias a todo Seirin y su estúpida sonrisa; a toda la generación por ser tan patética y ahora andar de la manito, pero te odias aún más por haber presenciado cada partido, por sentir querer asesinar a quien hacía daño a Teppei... nadie más que tú iba a cobrarse esa maldita pierna... tú ibas a hacerlo pedazos y más valiera que Kiyoshi no lo olvidara porque al menos ese sería el único privilegio que tendrías sobre él.

* * *

Notas finales: que les pareció? sí lo sé fue cortito y me dio cierta pena Makoto, es decir desde el aniem sentí que entre estos dos pasó algo...y de alguna manera negativa Makoto estaba pendiente de Teppei..no me maten por el final este es para quienes pedían tragico la conti será más positiva? bueno lo positivo que puede ser Makoto...No olviden la proxima seman TeppeiXMakoto feliz y Akafuri..feliz o tragico?


End file.
